A walk through Kalos
by J4C00B0
Summary: A talented Ash has been traveling for years and saving the world, with each adventure he has learned more and has become stronger, how would Kalos be for an Ash that is prepared for everything? M rating just in case Aura! Ash!
1. Chapter 1

This is my first attempt to make a story so please be kind, critics are welcome just avoid insulting, I will try to improve but it is not something I can promise.

If you are in a part where you think there is an error because of the times in which certain events happen, my answer is this, this is a FF and even in the original story time does not make much sense. I am tempted to do a prequel (One-shots) for certain events...

Also consider that my native language is Spanish, so if you notice mistakes in spelling or sentences that are not well articulated, excuse me, I will try to make sure they are not too many and correct what is possible.

This Ash is a little smarter and has learned some tricks from his friend Brock and Professor Oak. Also to say that he has a lot more Pokémon and they will be stronger than they are in canon.

Pokémon:

Venusaur, Charizard, Blastoise, Beedrill, Pidgeot, Pikachu, Primeape, Arcanine, Alakazam, Magnezone, Gengar, Steelix, Blissey, Scizor, Gyarados, Aerodactyl, Snorlax, Dragonite, **2Mewtwo**.

Meganium, Typhlosion, Feraligatr, Noctowl, Togekiss, Azumarill, Mismagius, Gliscor, Heracross, Weavile, Mamoswine, Skarmory, Houndoom, Miltank, Tyranitar.

Sceptile, Blaziken, Swampert, Swellow, Gardevoir, Gallade, Sableye, Mawile, Aggron, Manectric, Flygon, Altaria, Milotic, Banette, Dusknoir, Absol, Glalie, Froslass, Salamence, Metagross, **4Deoxys**.

Torterra, Infernape, Empoleon, Staraptor, Luxray, Bronzong, Spiritomb, Garchomp, Lucario, Drapion, Toxicroak, Rotom, **Darkrai**.

Serperior, Emboar, Samurott, Excadrill, Conkeldurr, Krookodile, Zoroark, Jellicent, Ferrothorn, Chandelure, Haxorus, Golurk, Bisharp, Braviary, Hydreigon, Volcarona, **5Genesect.**

Different events of importance:

Brock decided he wanted to be a doctor before Hoenn, doesn't accompany him anymore.

Max didn't accompany them in Hoenn, he was 5 at the time.

Bianca was his only companion through his journey in Unova.

Won Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh and Unova Leagues but didn't challenge any Elite Four to an official battle.

Mewtwo (Kanto) joined him after the events of the movie. Mewtwo (Unova) also follows him after her movie.

He captures legendary that don´t have responsibilities and need friends. Ash has never used legendary Pokémons in an official fight. They are always out of their Pokeballs and they are almost always at _**New Island**_. Pokémon Professors, Charles Goodshow and Looker know about them.

**New Island **it´s where all his Pokemon live, also some business partners like Kidd Summers, Banks, Bill, Tobías, Butler, TR (Jessie, James y Meowth) and a nurse Joy.

Latios (movie) is alive, Lucario (movie) is alive, he stayed with the queen.

Lucario taught Ash Aura, Alicia taught Ash Oración.

He maintains communications with Looker (_**International Police officer**_).

He helped destroy Team Rocket (Unova), all were apprehended.

Jessie, James and Meowth were apprehended since Kanto League, Giovanni sent Domino to get rid of them, they were able to flee and then they worked for Bill.

Ash has a PokéNav Plus, Xtransceiver and a Laptop to teleport Pokémon (courtesy of Bill).

**Old:**

**20: Brock, ****Cilan****, Tracey, Sabrina**

**17: Misty, Clemont, **

**16: Ash, Gary, Paul,**

**15: Lyra, Serena,**

**14: May, **

**13: Dawn, ****Iris****, **

**12: Trip, Bianca, **

**11: Shauna, Tierno, **

**10: Trevor, Sawyer **

**8: Max, Bonnie **

**We will use the version that says that if you capture a seventh Pokémon the Pokeball will shrink and cannot be used until you change your team, you can do that with the Pokedex.**

**There is no limit of movements that a Pokemon can learn, it is only difficult to know more than 4 at a time, but with training there are no limits to the potential of a Pokemon.** **Why do I take it like this?** **The difference between a common action and a Movement bothers me a lot, I thought a lot about how to take this topic, but it just does not come to anything, so I'll use the excuse of unlimited potential.**

**TMs exist, TM moves can be taught, but they are harder to learn, the same with Tutor and ****Egg**** moves. **

**For this story Ash will be 16 years old.** **I imagine that the cycles of the leagues work something like this:**

**League season (8 m/****4 m),**** Championships (?), Battle Frontier (4 m/****8 m****).**

**The outfit of the characters is the same as in the original story. Just to be clear neither Bonnie nor Clemont will go with Ash.**

**Now the usual:**

**"Speech"**

**'**_**Thoughts**_**'**

**"**_**Telepathy**_**"**

**A walk through Kalos**

In the faraway region of Kalos an airplane started to descend to land, in this airplane a young man with a his companion, a yellow rodent, couldn't wait to explore this new region full of new Pokémon to catch.

This young man is the famed trainer Ash Ketchum, this 16 year old trainer is considered a prodigy who has won 5 regional leagues, the championship of the orange islands and won the title of Master of Kanto's Battle Frontier, in these days in the regions that know of him people sometimes said that he was a Wandering Champion, someone who although never took the challenge of the Elite Four, had faced members of this group and had emerged victorious in more than one occasion and now his goal would be to win the Kalos league, among other things.

One would think that after these years of traveling, knowing the world with everything and its bad side, this young man would lose the emotion for such simple things. But although he has matured in many areas and even now has his own dark side, this young man still retained much of his innocent side and one of the things he retained was getting excited to meet new members for his extended Pokemon family.

The only thing that could take away his good mood would be that some new evil organization was trying to control or destroy the world… something that seems to be happening… again.

Already with his good mood destroyed, he closed his eyes and concentrated a little to make contact with a friend.

"_Mew-ten can you hear me?... Mewten? Hello? Mewten?... *sigh* Mewtwo from Kanto?_"

"_Yes Ash, I can hear you_" A not so amused voice replied.

"_You know if you despise so much the nickname that I gave you, then create one for yourself, you know that if I just say Mewtwo we're going to have misunderstandings with Mew-shiro, she did accept the nickname I gave her and she knows that it is better for our communication_"

There was a great pause in which nobody spoke… thought… transmitted.

"… _OK, I understand the need for the nickname, tell me you already arrived at Kalos?_"

"_No, but we are already landing, prepare the Search Team that we had discussed, as soon as I am in a safe location I will contact you again… and stop being so fussy or you will never get her love_" You could feel Ash smirk in his words… thoughts.

"_You know I can make you think you're a Magikarp, right?_" And now it was Mewten smirk that Ash felt in the conversation.

"_See ya_" Ash intelligently thought this in an intimidated tone.

Ash did not know why but it bothered him to hear Pikachu laugh a few seconds later.

**Hotel Richissime (30 Minutes later)**

We can see our hero walking, with his 5ft 11in height, to a hotel where he will stay for the next few days, this will also serve as a base of operations for the team that will arrive. Asking for a room with two beds, he goes to his room and gives the signal for Mewten to send the rest of the team. After a white light in the room appeared 3 humans and a talking Pokemon, these were Kidd Summers, Meowth, Jessie and James (these last two were in civilian clothes).

"You took a lot of time muscle head" It was the greeting that he heard from the redhead, the bluehair and Meowth, while the one with brown hair just smiled in amusement.

Pikachu released a little electricity from his cheeks in annoyance and Ash just shook his head in exasperation and then started unpacking his luggage "Yeah sorry, you have all the necessary equipment?" He asked without lifting his head from his suitcase.

"Of course, you're dealing with professionals! ... and Bill would kill us if we lost any of his devices..." It was the response that gave the cat of the team who barely and whispered the last part.

He trembled a little and gave them a smile of empathy, of course he would not say anything against the inventor, the last time he said anything about his devices one of his machines "accidentally" turned him into a Caterpie, don´t misunderstand him, he liked the inventor but sometimes his temperament was ... volatile by putting it slightly.

Shaking his head to disenchant unpleasant memories, he stood up taking his special backpack and went to the door and prepared to leave the room, before leaving turned on his shoulder and said

"Unpack and prepare the equipment, I will visit Professor Sycamore, we will stay a few days in the city and when we finish analyzing the readings of the stones you will begin the search for more stones and the vigilance of Team Flare, try not to call much attention, you know that for me that will be impossible" With that said he went to the door, he opened it and left the room.

"Who does he think he is? Just because he grew a bit doesn´t mean he can boss us around" Jessie said with a twitching eye.

"Come on, let's prepare the communication devices, it will be a long day and we have to be ready before the end of the night or Bill will be… curious" Kidd said while unpacking her own luggage.

**Streets of Lumiose City**

On his way to Professor Sycamore laboratory, the black-haired young man had the luxury of admiring the city a little, the size of this was impressive, few cities he had visited could compare, he was sure there were many more cars in this city compared to those in the entire Kanto region, well the Kanto region that he knows, for which he traveled again a little over 2 years ago.

When he arrived at the laboratory front he had to admit that this was the best presented of those he had seen from the regional professors, but for a laboratory it is not what they look like but what activities are carried out within those that matter.

Passing the door he began to observe the interior, each time seemed less a laboratory and more a huge house, before he was lost in his thoughts, he set out to find someone to attend him, closing his eyes a moment and concentrating he let his Aura click through the whole building, he detected many Pokémon playing, flying and some eating, 2 people, one feeding the Pokémon and another on the second floor... sleeping while sitting. Suppressing a laugh, to which Pikachu raised an eyebrow, he climbed the stairs to the person on the second floor.

Approaching the room and knocking 3 times on the door, he waited for an answer, but when he saw that it will never arrive, he opened the door and entered to be greeted by Professor Sycamore drooling on one of his books, this time he could not help laughing and now Pikachu accompanied him but even that did not seem to be enough to wake up the tired Professor.

Deciding to take pity on the poor Professor (not before taking a picture) he went to wake him up, for a second he considered letting Pikachu give him a little shock but in the end opted against it, not everyone has electrical resistance, so he just shook him a little.

"Professor Sycamore… Professor Sycamore wake up!" He tried this for a few seconds before it worked.

"Hello young man, who are you and why are you in my office?" Professor Sycamore said while blinking several times trying to wake up completely.

"Good morning Professor Sycamore, my name is Ash Ketchum and I have come from the Pokémon league to discuss the issues that you reported were occurring in Kalos" He replied with a serious tone.

Professor Sycamore eyes widened.

**Vaniville Town (Morning of the next day)**

In the small Kalosian town of Vaniville there was one person sleeping. This person was an old acquaintance of our hero, although she would like to be much more than just an acquaintance, but fate has separated them for many years. This young woman is Serena Yvonne Gabena future Rhyhorn racer or at least that's what her mother trains her in, many times she has considered telling her mother that it is impossible for her to dedicate herself to that, but without a fixed goal it is difficult to refuse the help her mother offers her on a possible path.

While she slept peacefully on her body pillow (with the design of a certain person) she did not realize that a certain bird approached with the intention of waking her from her sweet dreams delicately…

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH FLETCHLING YOU ARE DEAD BIRD!"

Her scream was heard by her mother Grace who was in the kitchen making breakfast for her daughter "I guess some things never change" Grace said while shaking a little her head with a fond smile.

After a few minutes of chasing and curses being thrown…

Serena finally calmed down and began to prepare to start her day, which she feared would be to try to ride Rhyhorn again. Serana took a bath, changed her pajamas for comfortable clothes and started brushing her hair, while she looked in the mirror, she could not help but wonder what Ash would think of her hair.

Ash Ketchum was the subject that every time it was mentioned it brought a blush to Serena face, they had not seen each other in person since they were children, and she honestly believed that she would not see him again, but since coincidentally she saw Ash's confrontation with Tobias in the Lily of the Valley Conference (not that it was very difficult to see the battle, they broadcast it repeatedly on television), she dedicated herself to look for Ash's information in the Pokénet, there she discovered that he had spent time dedicating himself to fulfill his dream to be a Pokémon Master.

The first thing to jump into view were his victories in the Pokémon Leagues, the second was the Ash merchandise that was sold at acceptable prices… later she found his victory in something called Battle Frontier and that he won the championship of some region called Orange Archipelago (not that she understood that part very well), but it is not as if his victories were reduced to that, there were many other competitions that he had apparently won.

When she started to run out of things to investigate about Ash (she found quite strange rumors that were simply impossible) she realized that she did not want to simply know what he was doing, but to be part of his life again, so she set out to travel to where Ash was to get in touch again, so she thought about how she could locate him or contact him and after talking with her mother (which was very embarrassing) she got the number of Ash's mother.

The day she set out to call Ash's mother was one of the longest of her life, the reason? She took a half day to fix her hair and a dress that she considered sufficient to meet her possible mother-in-law, even if it was only by video call.

The call turned out to be quite simple and short, they greeted each other and talked a bit about how they had been and she asked how she could meet Ash again…

Until today Serena is sure that she has not had more fear in her life than when she saw the face that Delia Ketchum did, the mischievous brightness in Delia Ketchum's eyes and the sweet and inoffensive smile she put on sent a chill through her body, and the last words she heard before Delia hung up were:

"Leave it to me"

After that video call her mother told her that she had talked with Delia several times afterwards, which only made her more nervous and she promised that soon she would see Ash, of this it has already been 2 months, but Serena cannot accumulate enough courage to ask her mother more.

Finishing with her hair and making sure she was ready, she went down to breakfast but not before hiding her body pillow.

"Hello Serena how do you feel on this beautiful morning?" Grace had a playful brightness while saying this and this did not pass unnoticed to his daughter who could only start to fear.

"I feel great Mom" She answered in an insecure tone.

"Great, does it mean you're ready to have some exercise?" Grace wanted to have some fun with her daughter, she is her mother so it's certainly normal to do it, right?

Serena couldn't help but groan "But mom my back still hurts from yesterday's falls, cannot you let me rest today?"

"Mmmmhh so you're in pain? It's a shame really, I was going to let you go see Ash in Lumiose City"

The world stopped for Serena, suddenly she was in a world of warm and beautiful lights, out of nowhere Ash appeared and invited her to dance, she accepted with barely contained emotion, while dancing they began to float and kept floating until they could see all Kalos, Ash smiled at her, hugged her tightly and said "Serena, Serena daughter, can you hear me?" And with that Serena came out of her fantasy and saw her mother's face.

Grace was mainly entertained by her daughter's performance, although she could not help but worry about her, she never pressured her to anything and knew that if she had proposed that she travel after she turned 10, the only thing she would get would be for Serena to be hurt, so this time helping her in her little romance would also help Serena become a little more independent due to the trip but having someone reliable to protect her.

"Well Serena, do you think you can walk to the laboratory in Lumiose City to get your first Pokémon? Ash will be there a few days and it is almost certain that you will meet him"

Serena ran out of her house wearing different clothes than she had during breakfast in less than 10 minutes.

**Prism Tower**

On one side of the Prism Tower a hatch was opened, from it came two blond brothers screaming for their lives and a rabbit with a deadpan expression.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Apparently the gravity did not hear their prayers and continued with its function, make them hit the ground, the older of the two made the decision to sacrifice himself for his little sister and threw his impact bag in the direction she was falling, satisfied with his role as elder brother, he smiled, closed his eyes and waited for the end, and waited and waited and waited, when he did not open an eye to see what happened, for a moment he stared at the blue sky and then turned to look down and found his new friend Bunnelby holding him before giving him a weak smile, leaving him on the floor and done this he fainted.

(A/N: You wonder, how did the column not break or something like that? The answer is really easy: Pokémon)

"Oni-chan are you okay?!... Oh no! Bunnelby is wounded we have to take him to a Pokémon center!" Bonnie having left the state of shock, began to worry about something else than her life.

Although Clemont took 1 second more than his sister he also left his shock

"The Pokémon center is far away, it´s better to take it with Professor Sycamore"

**Professor Sycamore's laboratory**

While Pikachu slept a nap Ash was reviewing some of the data they had collected so far about the mega-stones 'Arcs of energy leave the stones that possess the Pokémon and the Trainer, join and then the stone of the Pokémon absorbs them... Could that be…? I need to see the process myself'

"We need help please!"

A cry for help prevented him from remaining immersed in his thoughts, Pikachu climbed on his shoulder without any order and he quickly climbed down the stairs to see what was going on, what he saw was a little girl in panic.

"What is the emergency?" Ash answered in a serious and calm voice, avoiding panicking like the girl.

"You have to help Bunnelby, he's hurt!" The girl that Ash believed could not be 10 years old, so that she already had a Pokémon, kept repeating.

"But where is he?" Ash had just finished saying that when a tired Clemont came in through the lab door with Bunnelby in his arms.

Between gasps Clemont tried to vocalize the problem "electricity…*gasp*... fall…*gasp*... "

Ash quickly took the Pokémon in his arms and took him to the recovery room, Clemont and Bonnie followed him, halfway there he found Professor Sycamore's assistant and explained the situation, she took the Pokémon and placed it in the recovery chamber. After a few minutes treating him Sophie informed them "Do not worry Bunnelby will be fine he just needs to rest for today"

There was a great sigh of relief in the room

**Streets of Lumiose City**

Serena could not believe her luck, she would finally see her childhood friend again (she does not care if they met for a short time, Ash said they were friends so they are friends), Ash was always someone Serena admired, with the short time she knew him was enough to see and feel the great amount of passion and willpower that he possessed. That now said friend with great qualities is 10 times more handsome it only added to her delight and her nervousness.

'Seriously any girl who was in her 5 senses would try to get a piece of...' That thought stopped Serena's good mood and increased her concern. And now that she thought it over, Ash had a fan club, several times she was seen regularly accompanied by other girls (it was suspected that they were with him), but Serena had never seriously considered what would happen if Ash was already interested in another girl.

Serena shook her head violently, that kind of thoughts did not serve her at all, and if she wanted to be someone who could walk by Ash's side she should have enormous willpower and doubting that way is counterproductive. Serena decided, she would do everything in her power to be the equal of Ash, after that if the situation occurs in which he will already have someone else ... well at least she will feel that she will continue to have part of his heart for her, though anyway 'I really would like to spend all my life with him'

Seeing that she had arrived at the laboratory, Serena steeled her resolve before entering.

"Heeellooooo Professor Sycamore, I'm Serena, I came for my first Pokémon" Serena raised her voice for someone to hear her.

Turning around the corner of a hallway Professor Sycamor smiled at her "Ah Serena is good to see you, right now your mother just called me to let me know that you would come, please come with me I will show you the options you have for your first Pokémon"

They both walked to the back of the building, entered a room and the Professor took out 3 Pokéball and threw them into the air at the same time.

"These are your options Serena" Professor Sycamore began "Ches-"

"I choose Fennekin" Serana was already hugging the little vixen while Fennekin licked her face happily.

"Well that was ... fast" Sycamore cleared his throat and returned to the other two Pokémon "Well Serena now this is your Pokédex and Pokéball to catch more Pokémon" Sycamore offered a tray with the equipment.

Serena took the offered equipment and she was going to return Fennekin to her Pokéball, when she heard the voice of a girl. "Come on I want to see the Pokémon!"

At that moment Bonnie came through the door followed by Ash and Clemont.

"Sorry Professor, we told Bonnie that she had to wait but she did not listen to us." Clemont apologized for the behavior of his sister.

"Oh don't worry, Serena let me introduce you to Clemont the gym leader of the city, his little sister Bonnie and the young man in the cap is Ash"

"Nice to meet you Serena" Clemont, Bonnie and Ash said at the same time, showing a smile. Serena also smiled but inside she felt sad, Ash did not recognize her, they certainly knew very little time but she expected him to recognize her.

Serena was going to answer but suddenly in front of her was Bonnie on her knees "Serena what a beautiful name, you wouldn't want to-"

Anything she was going to say was interrupted by her brother covering her mouth even with the protests of Bonnie "Hehehe excuse my little sister, she always says things that she does not have to say" He turned to see Ash "Ash we will wait for you in front of the tower and again thank you for offering to help" And with that he ran out of the place with his sister in his arms.

"Well, that was strange" Ash murmured "I'll be back in a moment Professor, I offered to help Clemont with his problem, see you later Serena" Ash said and went to the door.

"Wait Ash" Serena stopped him before he left "I would like to go with you"

Ash gave the best answer his brain could produce "HUUH?"

OMAKE: Pikachu in Kalos 1

Pikachu awoke from his long lethargy, to be honest he would have preferred that Mewtwo simply teleported him afterwards with others, he was the main protector of Ash, but these long trips made him feel bad, the only thing he could do was sleep and eat (if Ash did not have it on a low ketchup diet it would suffice to remove the bad mood).

When he turned to see his Trainer, he had a concentration face, which is specific to the telepathic connection, but he also saw several emotions go through his face, when he saw the last, one of fear, he worried if something would happen, so the contact to Mewtwo when Ash finished.

When the end of hearing the short story could not help laughing, Ash still had much of his innocent side apparently, Mewtwo would never hurt Ash (voluntarily again), for Mewtwo Ash was what one should strive to be: compassionate, kind, tolerant, fair, honest and loyal. And also very silly sometimes but that was part of his charm (proof was the TENS of female humans who have met on their trip and who wanted him as a companion).

Sometimes Pikachu was also astonished with the qualities of Ash, Ash has resisted enough offers of power, including that of a temporarily unbalanced Mewtwo, proposals to make him practically the King of this world and Ash did not hesitate a second to reject them. Being honest Pikachu did not know if he could resist something like that ... All the ketchup he could eat...

Moving on to other topics Pikachu asked Mewtwo how the bets were made (how many girls would fall for Ash on this trip) and he could not help but laugh again, although apparently Ash was starting to notice, so he should leave the conversation with Mewtwo about how to make a personal harem to Ash for later.

…..

When they arrived at the hotel the first thing that Pikachu did was to throw himself to the bed, he was certainly used to being in Ash's legs and shoulder but this was much more comfortable.

After a few minutes another group of humans appeared and Pikachu could not help but curse his luck that his rest was so short, so he quietly climbed onto Ash's shoulder, some of these fools were once criminals and although Ash now relied on them, Pikachu would never totally lower his guard, he knew that it was the same for Mewtwo.

And they were still annoying at times, proven by the comment of the redhead character (even he could not believe that the blue haired idiot married her, that human seems to like to be shouted).

…

Pikachu was resting on a sofa in the lab, it was not as comfortable as the luxurious and expensive hotel bed but it served its purpose, when he heard the scream asking for help he simply shared a look with his soul brother and climbed on his shoulder, thinking curiously if they would already know the first girl who would fall for Ash.

A few seconds later and it would seem that it would not be the case, Pikachu did not understand very well the age of the humans but even he noticed that this human was too young for Ash.

….

The blond-haired boy was nice, if a weakling, but Pikachu knew better than just judging by a human's physique, Ash at first had been almost as puny as the blond boy and still had enough courage to face creatures considered by many as gods.

Besides if what he understood well, the boy was an inventor and if something Pikachu has learned from frequenting Bill, is that the inventors can get to create machines that rival the gods.

Something he has seen sometimes, Giratina still mentions how much he enjoyed when he killed the lunatic who tried to get his power, well Pikachu would have enjoyed it too, the damn bastard killed Ash, although Giratina used a strange ability afterwards to revive him, it still counts.

**I hope you enjoyed the first episode, as I mention I accept criticisms but please do not be with insults, I cannot stand them.**

**These are the Pokémon that I have thought for Ash in Kalos**

**Chesnaught, Delphox, Greninja, Talonflame, Florges, Aegislash, Malamar, Hawlucha, Goodra, Klefki, Trevenant, Noivern.**

**I'm quite happy with the ones I select, but if you have any suggestions, feel free to give it.**

**If you have questions about how Ash came to be what he is, ask them, I'll answer as best I can. **

**First I had thought about starting from Hoenn, but a look towards everything that I had to rewrite and I regretted, maybe someday I would be encouraged to do Unova (Giovanni, Ghetsis, N, etc.).**


	2. Chapter 2

Warhammer4life : I will try not to read the reviews of them, thanks for the warning. Edit: someone told me how to block them, thanks anyway.

AJ Jason : Thanks for the compliment, this story is amourshipping, my little problem is that I don't know how the romance scenes will turn out, so I do not know how much there will be kisses and things of the style.

**The usual:**

**"Speech"**

**'**_**Thoughts**_**'**

**"**_**Telepathy**_**"**

_**Recap**_

_"Wait Ash" Serena stopped him before he left "I would like to go with you" _

_Ash gave the best answer his brain could produce "HUUH?" _

**Professor Sycamore's laboratory**

Seeing the situation among the teenagers, Professor Sycamore did what he had to do, he began to record surreptitiously. Why a prestigious Prof. should do something so ridiculous? Because the mothers of Ash and Serena are scary.

"I'd like to go with you" Serena muttered nervous now that Ash saw her straight in the eye, she could not tell him so soon, it was not the right time or place, if only she had an excuse… Serena's eyes lit up "Clemont mentioned that he had a problem, didn't he? I would like to help too" Serena applauded herself mentally for the quick recovery.

Ash's eyes seemed to smile "Well, the truth is not such a big problem, I'm sure I can solve it with the help of Pikachu, I do not want you to delay the start of your trip, the first ti-" He was interrupted by a sound coming from his wrist, his Xtransceiver vibrated and sounded, on the screen the name of the favorite human of Ash: MOM.

Ash had no idea why his mother would call him, they spoke yesterday… If it were an emergency in Pallet Town that was not detected by Bill's bubble, then Mew would teleport his mother to the basement of Prof. Oak, notify Mewten who would immediately teleport a rescue group and then notify him and then he would _**go to dismember all the idiots who tried to hurt his mother**_…

"Sorry Serena I must answer" Ash said to Serena with a neutral expression, turned around without waiting for an answer and left the room. Accepting the call the screen showed the image of his mother without any harm and then he stopped tightening his fists "Hi mom, what happens?"

Delia, like Ash's mother she is, noticed the worry her son was trying to hide, so she smiled kindly so that he would calm down "Ash honey, I just received a call from an old friend and-"Ash stopped her raising the other hand

"Sorry mom, cannot this wait for the night? Someone is waiting for me, more than one person actually"

"Oh really? And tell me who these people are?" Delia asked with a smile.

Ash resigned and gave her a brief version of the situation

"Hey honey, you really do not remember Serena?" Delia asked now with a little frown.

"Wait, I know her?" He already knew her? When?

"Ash you two met when you were kids, during Prof. Oak's summer camp, you found Serena in…"

_Meanwhile with Serena _

_'Well that was not the dreamy reunion I was hoping but we just met again, sure everything will improve_' Serena tried to control her nerves, she could not stop fearing that her dream would end here, if she could not convince Ash to let her accompany him, she would honestly come back crying to her house. A hand on his shoulder was what pulled her out of her thoughts.

"Don't worry Serena everything is fixed" Prof. Sycamore smiled at her while saying something that was a fact.

Before Serena could ask him what he was talking about, Ash returned to the room.

**Streets of Lumiose City (10 minutes later)**

"Mmmmmmmm" Ash tried to make an image in his head, something that would help him remember, he rubbed a bit the handkerchief he held in his hands to see if it would help him a little… "*sigh* I'm sorry Serena, I really cannot remember anything from that day"

The few hopes that Serena had formed collapsed as well as her shoulders "Oh… don't worry, it was only one day years ago, it would be inconsiderate of me to expect you to remember it" Serena said this while smiling the best she could, but the smile felt false and even sad.

Ash was not the best at detecting subtle emotions, but sadness was a feeling he could identify almost instantaneously, so he smiled and said the first solution that came to mind "I regret I cannot remember you Serena, but if I cannot remember that day we just have to spend many days together, I think it is the right solution" _'And my mother would force me to accompany you anyway…_'

Serena's face made a magnificent impression of a tomato, Pikachu laughed a little and Ash blinked a little confused, that face he had seen before but whe-

Ash froze, vague memories of some talks he had with Brock (yes, Brock was the one who gave him "the talk" because Delia did not gather enough courage). With some fear Ash let his Aura touch Serena and instantly was wrapped by a warm feeling that had already felt from other girls he knew, but this time with the intensity of a wildfire out of control. Ash did not know if to groan or be amazed by the intensity of the feeling.

So this had happened again Ash concluded, a girl had feelings for him, but this time they did not even have a day of having met again and the feeling was even stronger than the other times. And to the owner of those feelings, he basically ends up offering to travel with her… this has Delia Ketchum written in large print everywhere… great.

Suddenly Pikachu jumped off his shoulder and ran in the direction of the tower without looking back.

"Pikachu wait, what happens?" But his words did not seem to reach him. With his worries momentarily forgotten in favor of discovering why Pikachu ran, Ash turned to see Serena "Serena, come on, we have to reach him" And with that he also shot off in the direction his friend ran, with Serena suffering to keep the pace.

**Prism Tower**

"Okay Ash, is already getting late… maybe Professor Sycamore sent him somewhere else?" Bonnie asked while sitting on a bench.

"Unlikely, remember what Ash said, if he is Professor Sycamore's assistant for the time being, it's because of a favor for Professor Oak of Kanto" Clemont responded with a serious look while repairing an experiment that had just exploded

Before the two could continue talking Pikachu appeared out of nowhere and it seemed that he had a playful rhythm in how he walked, how he achieved that, Clemont would never know.

Seeing that Ash's Pikachu had arrived Bonnie did the right thing in this situation, hugging and squeezing Pikachu of course "Hello Pikachu, Where is Ash? How are you so soft? He has something else to do and he sent you alone? Do you want me to brush your hair?"

Clemont ignored his sister's behavior, during his childhood it was also easier to get excited, so he left Bonnie with his attentions to Pikachu and waited for Ash to arrive. Not long after he could see the figures of Ash and Serena approaching the place.

When Ash came to see Pikachu being brushed he just let out a sigh "Hey Pikachu, do not do that, next time if you want to go first, let me know, I almost called for **help**"

Pikachu just released a (too) cute "Chaaa" and a thumbs up. At that moment Serena finally arrived at the place, but before speaking they waited for her to recover her breath. Clemont sent Ash a questioning look, but Ash just shrugged.

After a few seconds Serena regained her composure "Okay, I'm better, could you explain to me what the tower problem is, I still don't know"

"I will do it while we enter" Clemont began and they went to the entrance of the tower "You see I am an inventor and I wanted more time to make new creations, so my solution was to create something that could make my work as a gym leader for me, the result was a robot with AI (artificial intelligence), the project was a success , but somewhere in the development there should be a failure because when I tried it, the robot did not let me fight with him because I do not have medals although I was his creator and the worst thing is that he uses violence, which was specific for defense, to remove any trainer who does not meet the requirements"

"I keep insisting Clemont, if you leave a robot in charge of your gym the league will sanction you, they are not so lazy with what a gym leader can or cannot do, at least not anymore" Ash kept trying to get Clemont to understand his point, he himself had too many bitter experiences with gyms and now that he has the necessary (legal) power, he cannot let a situation like this continue.

"I understand what you mean Ash, but my inventions are my biggest passion, *sigh* I think I'll end up having to leave the gym in the hands of someone else" Clemont had a sad face when he said it, but he could not see another way.

"I think you still do not see all the possibilities, but I will tell you that, after we solve this, have a battle with me and I will tell you the solution that occurred to me" Ash gave the blonde a smile, Clemont was a good person and very smart, but it seems he had forgotten something very simple, not like he could blame him, Ash forgets simple things sometimes… a lot of times.

Clemont was curious about what Ash was going to say, but he had confidence in him, so he would wait for the battle, moving his gaze forward he realized that they had already reached the door

Clemont took a serious expression "As I said, I can easily repair the door so do not worry, but how are you go-"

Clemont's question was interrupted by a simple command "Pikachu Speed Tail" And without anyone being able to understand what happened the doors flew out with great force, this caused the automatic security to activate and prepare to attack with large electric shocks, but everything was useless "Lightning Rod" Pikachu who was on four legs raised his tail on his body and with this he exercised his will on the electricity so that everything was directed towards him, he took all the electricity with which he was attacked, turned it into his own energy and without needing the order, then returned it overloading it and exploding the attack devices.

Everything happened so fast that the brain of the others tried to process what they saw but there were no results, they would have stayed there if not for the voice Clembot that came out with a Pokeball in hand "Intruders! Intruders! Prepare to face Clembot! Come on Mag-"

Now it was Clembot's turn to be interrupted by Ash "Tail in the head" And with that Clembot suffered a blow to the head so strong that it turned him off "You should pick up your Pokeballs Clemont" Ash said that quietly while scratching Pikachu's favorite place.

But Clemont could not move, he still didn't understand what happened, one moment he was in front of the door and the next there was no door and Clembot was on the floor.

Serena could not talk either, she thought she knew Ash's ability and the power of his Pokémon, but the power that Pikachu had just demonstrated was much greater than the one he demonstrated when he defeated Latios in the Lily of the Valley Conference, now that she was trying to remember, Ash did not use any of his most famous Pokémon in the Vertress Conference, was that in that league there was no one who could beat him? So much was the difference in power that he didn't even need his strongest Pokémon?

Bonnie meanwhile had only one thing in mind '_I want a Pikachu_' The little rodent was the best Pokémon she had seen in her life, they were so cute and soft, still having the power to tear down everything in their path, on that same day she swore that she would have a Pikachu as her starter.

"Er ... guys?" Everyone turned to see Ash "Are you Ok?" He asked, starting to worry, maybe he went a little too hard?

"Ah yes, we are fine" Clemont replied as he went to collect his Pokéballs.

Serena put on a nice smile and answered "No need to worry" At this Ash's eyes twitched.

"What is Pikachu's favorite food?" That question brought everyone's attention to Bonnie.

Ash raised an eyebrow "Why do you want to know?"

Bonnie put on the best innocent face she could "To have prepared prizes when you visit us of course"

"Oh… well, I guess it wo- AAAAAHHHHHH" Ash screamed while he was involved in a lot of electrical energy, at the end of the attack Ash was on the ground with marks of burns, with spasms in the muscles and with electricity still showing around his body, after a few seconds when no one knew what to do Ash got up as if nothing and glared at his partner "Pikachu why did you do that?! That Thunder Shock was a real attack not one to draw attention!" Pikachu made some signs and Ash seemed to calm down a bit, he turned to see the others "Excuse me for a moment guys, I need to talk to Pikachu" And with that Ash went to a corner of the room, the little rodent got on his shoulder and began to speak quickly in his language.

"What the hell was that?" Serena said this regardless of any type of lady's rule.

"No fucking idea" Clemont answered similarly.

Bonnie was strangely quiet as she watched intently where Ash and Pikachu were.

After some uncomfortable moments, Ash returned with a sheepish smile "Sorry guys it was just a little misunderstanding, Clemont ready for battle?" Ash continued speaking quickly to leave no room for questions, no one other than Pikachu and he needed to know about the little spy in the ventilation ducts.

"Er… yes sure, but we do not have a judge" Clemont mentioned this a little nervous, fighting against the power he just saw did not seem like a great idea.

Ash got rid of Clemont's excuses quickly "You stay calm, I'm not challenging you for the medal, it's just a friendly match, one vs one, I will take out my Pokémon first and no, it will not be Pikachu"

"Well, if you say so… let's go" Clemont was a bit calmer, surely Ash would not have more monsters like Pikachu in his team, right? ... Maybe he should have done a search of the Pokémon that Ash had ... a gym leader having to find what Pokémon has his challenger to be able to have an advantage...

Ash and Clemont went to the battlefield and Serena and Bonnie to the spectator stands.

"If it does not bother you Clemont, I'll take out my Pokémon now, come on Samurott!" Ash launched a Pokéball and from it materialized a large water samurai otter.

The proud otter took his new surroundings quietly, noticing that it was the center of attention, he puffed out his chest as much as possible so that they could see how great he was.

Clemont did not know if to be calm, angry or scared, with the type of Pokémon that Ash chose, he would have the advantage, an advantage that seemed to be given by Ash, but again if Ash had that confidence in his Pokémon ... a Pokémon with enough Power and experience could ignore the type disadvantages and win easily '_*sigh*… The only thing I could do is give my best and hope for the best_' Clemont took a Pokéball from his belt and smiled "Then I choose Heliolisk" From the Pokéball came the little generator lizard.

"Clemont you can take the first move" Ash knew that if he started, this would end in 1 movement. For what he could remember Heliolisk depended on their speed, but one of their failures was that they had nothing spectacular physically and didn't resist many attacks, of course most of their failures could be overcome by training, but seeing how Clemont acted this couldn't be the case.

"Okay, Heliolisk use Thunder Wave!" Arcs of electricity came out of the little lizard and headed for a, until now, motionless and carefree Samurott. Clemont's strategy was simple, he wanted to use the superior speed of Heliolisk to win; first he would keep Samurott in one place and then attack him consecutively.

"Double Down" Ash gave his strange command and instantly appeared images of Samurott surrounding Heliolisk, Thunder Wave hit one but simply disappeared revealing that this was not the real Samurott.

Clemont didn't pretend to be so easily outstripped "Parabolic Charge!" Clemon's order caused Heliolisk to get involved in electricity and send an attack to all the Samurott at the same time, but it only happened again the same, all the Samurott proved to be false '_But whe- Down!_' "Heli-"

But Clemot took too long to realize the situation "Ice razor" After Ash's order, under the ground that Heliolisk stepped on Samurott came out giving a blow to Heliolisk with a big ice sword, Heliolisk received all the attack without being able to do anything, rising in the air for a moment, before falling to the floor already fainted. Okay maybe the situation was worse than Ash expected, he didn't expect that Heliolisk couldn't avoid the first attack, Samurott was not exactly fast.

Clemont stared a moment longer before letting out a sigh, returned Heliolisk and he walked to Ash who was thanking Samurott and returning him "Well that was fast" He commented laughing dryly.

"I'll get to the point Clemont, what do your Pokémon do while you make your inventions?" Ash asked directly, wanting to avoid the discomfort of the situation.

"Well, they walk around the gym, sometimes they help me with some inventions and other times the inventions are for them" Clemont answered and started to get a little angry, Was Ash implying that he did not pay the necessary attention to his Pokémon?

"Relax Clemont, I do not want to criticize you, although I do want to make it clear that the machines do not give the same result as the joint effort of Trainer and Pokémon, but everyone has their method" Ash began and took a breath "But that's not what I want to give you to understand, my point is this, you are not taking advantage of your Pokémon's potential and if you did and you invested some time in becoming a more powerful Gym Leader then the novice Trainers will not dare to come and you will have more time to make more inventions, while those that do come will be powerful and will keep your Pokémon with challenges, basically a system like what you thought of the 4 medals but without getting into trouble and being more natural"

Clemont's brain took a few seconds to process this and when he finished he did the most natural thing, he facepalmed and groaned.

**Hotel Richissime**

Serena walked nervously behind Ash, after the battle was over and they said goodbye to the blond brothers, Ash told her that it was too late to leave the city, so he kindly offered to pay for her hotel room, Serena knew they would sleep in separate rooms, but even so, the idea of the two of them going into a hotel together turned her face red.

Meanwhile Ash made sure to keep his Aura under control, he did not want to imagine how intense it would feel if he let his Aura touch Serena right now, if Serena's red face was any indication, maybe it would be too much for his mind and would end up doing some nonsense. So as soon as he received Serena's room key, he gave it to her and ran to his own room. When he entered his room and closed the door behind him he remembered that he had to breathe. He felt Pikachu jump out of his shoulder but ignored him in favor of catching his breath.

He looked up and met James, who was eating a whole cake on his own "Don't say anything to Jessie and I will not mention that you arrived sighing and with a red face" James said this after swallowing a big mouthful of cake, to which Ash quickly nodded and went to the couch to rest.

"How are the preparations for the search? It seems that I will have to leave sooner than expected, so after tomorrow you are on your own" Ash said this but he didn't take his eyes off the ceiling.

"Certainly we could finish for tomorrow, the only thing we still need is the examination of the internal material of the stones and how they adapt the power to fit the auras of a Pokemon in specific ... that's something that Bill and Mewtwo could do on New Island when we have our own stones, by the way, you should notify Mewtwo of this, so he can prepare the Pokémon you selected to accompany Kidd" James replied as he continued to eat his cake, after looking at Ash he asked "Do you want to talk about the new girl? It seems that you act differently with her"

Ash groaned loudly "Let me guess, Pikachu told Mewten and he decided that this new information should be for public use" Ash said this while covering his face with his hands, he did not want to imagine everything that the others would bother him with this.

"As far as I know, he only told me" James calmly answered.

"That's weird" Ash began, now looking directly at James "Why would he tell you?" Ash was aware that Mewten would never completely trust former Team Rocket members, so why would he tell James specifically?

"He asked me to give you sex tips" James answered with a totally blank expression.

Ash stared at James for what seemed like an hour (it was only 3 minutes) before saying "This conversation never happened" and with that he went to sleep.

James just shrugged "At some point you will understand why so much fuss with the theme of sex" James told anyone in specific since Ash was already asleep (or ignoring him) '_I should finish the cake fast, it's almost time for the girls to return… where the hell is Meowth?_'

**Professor Sycamore's laboratory (Morning of the next day)**

Ash wasn't sure how he should feel about how easy it was to convince Serena to go again with Prof. Sycamore, maybe she had so much confidence in herself that she believed that she could easily win medals and that it would not take long for her, or did it matter to her more to be with Ash than to compete in the league? _'Wait, Serena wants to compete in the league or in contests?_' He had not even asked her that, almost everything they had talked about had been Ash's.

'_I will ask her when we are on the way, for now I have to calm my soul to be able to feel properly the process of mega-evolution_' Ash thought as he and Serena walked silently to the lab.

Upon entering the laboratory they met with Prof. Sycamore who was already waiting for them

"Good morning, I was waiting for you" After saying this, Prof. Sycamore turned around and made a motion to follow him "I will miss **your** help Ash, my research moved much faster with **you** here" After saying this, Prof. Sycamore gave Ash a conspiratorial wink.

Ash wanted to roll his eyes, it seemed that only Prof. Oak and Prof. Rowan were really good at secrets (maybe it was because they were older). In a few moments they were in the laboratory courtyard, where Sophie was giving some berries to Garchomp who was already equipped with his megastone.

"Well I know you want to leave the city early so we'll do this fast, Garchomp are you ready?" Sycamore asked his Pokémon, ""gave a "Gaar" and a nod in response, Prof. Sycamore raised his Key Stone "Okay, Garchomp Mega Evolution!"

Arcs of energy started to leave the stones that have Garchomp and Prof. Sycamore, these arcs joined and then the stone of the Pokémon absorbs them and after a few seconds they seemed to mix in a single energy, this energy went to the Garchomp mega stone and Garchomp started to shine and change its shape, after a moment where Garchomp was before, there was Mega-Garchomp who was observing his New appearance.

The most remarkable things about his change is that the color of his body became a lighter blue, the blades that used to join his claws have been transformed into two scythes and his knees grew a pair of red spikes, but despite how intimidating the Pokémon now looked (even more) and that Pikachu was now in front of Mega-Garchomp as if he was measuring him (which was making Serena and Prof. Sycamore nervous), Ash was focused on something else.

'_Our assumptions were correct, it is Aura the energy that makes the Mega Evolution, the stones act as catalysts, regulators and temporary vessels for the Aura of the Pokémon and the Trainer, if we take into account that there are Pokémon that do not need a Trainer to Mega evolve we can assume that the bond between a Trainer and his Pokémon only serves to facilitate the synchronization of their Auras and that the Aura of the Trainer can be substituted. Now that we have an idea of the mechanism the next step will be the experimentation with the process, but for that we need the stones first..._'

After thanking Professor Sycamore for his kindness these days Ash called Pikachu and Serena, they were leaving the laboratory, when at the entrance waiting for them was a small blue frog with bubbles in the chest and back, the little frog then approached Ash.

Ash just smiled, crouched, took out a Pókeball and greeted with a smile the next member of his family "Hello Froakie, did you decide?" Froakie nodded with a "Fro" and he touched the front button of the Pokeball, the Pokéball captured him instantly. Ash got up and turned to see Serena who was seeing him weird "What?" Ash questioned bluntly.

"Who was that Pokémon Ash?" Serena asked and Prof. Sycamore who had been silent was also interested in knowing if that was The Froakie.

"Let's say it's a Pokémon that was watching me and I guess he decided that I was a worthy Trainer for him" Ash answered with an innocent smile.

Whatever was going to be Serena's response was interrupted by the laughter of Prof. Sycamore

"Hahahahaha Quite so! Hahahaha" Professor Sycamore continued to laugh, Ash and Serena shared looks of confusion, when Prof. recovered from laughter, he kept talking with a smile and a warm tone of voice "Very well young trainers, I wish you luck on your trip to both, I'm sure I'll hear from you soon" he turned to the laboratory "And remember to always use protection!" And he continued laughing from inside the laboratory, leaving two young people with a red face of embarrassment and a yellow rodent on the floor dying of laughter.

**This is how they start their journey**

Pikachu in Kalos 2

Pikachu carefully analyzed the first lady in Kalos who fell for Ash, he had to admit that it was quite nice, if perhaps too obvious with his affection for Ash, but if someone needs a girl like that it is Ash, the boy has a way in which he can feel the emotions of others and even then it takes time in realizing the women who want him as a couple!

Delia's call was too convenient and if his eyes do not fail him Prof. Sycamore was recording them… Mewtwo was right that woman is scary, Pikachu just thanked Arceus that Delia was focusing on Ash, because Ash's Pokémon already have enough with Pidgeot, Blissey, Dragonite, Meganium and Miltank, FFS! Blissey was much younger than him and yet she treated him like a child who behaved badly!

….

So she was a childhood friend (kinda), poor girl thought that Ash would remember her, pfft the boy has the memory of a Magikarp for things that do not have to do with Pokémon, has improved the last two years but still! Well, at least Pikachu is sure that Ash would never forget a Pokémon!

'_The girl sure is easy to read, Ash could realize or this will take more days? Oh oh! He is realizing!... It's so hard to hold back laughter! Do not laugh! If Ash hears me laugh it will be more days without Ketchup, I must escape!_'

….

'_Okay, here comes Ash, Pikachu you are innocent you did not commit any crime, you act natural and he will not notice' …"Chaaa"… 'Perfect! I am an unprecedented actor! Give me a damn prize! (Let it be in Ketchup please)_'

…

Pikachu enjoyed the attention after throwing the door and defeat that weak robot, what he did not like is how the girl started to see him after that, and to make it worse Ash the idiot almost tells her one of his weaknesses! Of course Pikachu would give him a little shock to prevent his foolishness, or would have been small if he had not deconcentrated with the noise he heard in the ventilation ducts. Ooops.

….

After Ash arrived at his room Pikachu left in search of the small spy, he knew that he followed them to the hotel so he could not be far, on the way he met Meowth with some roses, now who he fell in love with? No matter, with the spy found he set out to expose his case kindly.

The story of the frog was not entirely strange, but what bothered Pikachu was that this was the starter water Pokémon, the damn fool Blastoise won again the bet of the starters!

**A/N: **

**Tail = Iron tail**

**Speed tail = Iron tail + Extreme Speed**

**Lightning Rod = Pikachu hidden ability**

**Double Down = Double Team + Dig**

**Ice razor = Razor Shell + Ice Beam**

**Well, this is another chapter, I hope you enjoyed it, my computer did some weird things with this document, so if you see strange things tell me.**

**What did you think of the short battle scene?**


End file.
